Sigyn: De la forge à la cour
by Lee Petrova
Summary: Sigyn, cette fille de Svartalfheim va atterrir à la cour où elle va rencontrer son frère Thor et va apprendre à devenir une vrai Princesse Guerrière et Magicienne. Au fur et à mesure du temps elle, va se rendre compte qu'elle est profondément Liée à Loki... (Éléments tirée de l'univers de Marvel, de la mythologie nordique et quelques éléments tiré de l'imaginaire. (Loki/OC).
1. Chapter 1

Prologue Partie I

Grisonnant. Le ciel de ce matin était grisonnant, comme touts les autres matins à Svartalfheim, royaume des Nains et des Alfes Noirs. Elle allait être d'une humeur horrible aujourd'hui, elle le sentait et, pour être honnête, cela n'allait pas changer de d'habitude! C'est ce qu'elle vit quand elle dirigea ses yeux vers la fenêtre qui menaçait de s'effritée à tout moment. Cette vision de pauvreté lui donnait des maux de ventres affreux, une sorte de dégout de sa vie. Avec une grande peine, elle se résigna à se lever, avant que son père ne s'en charge. Elle se mit devant une glace, se brossa les cheveux puis les attacha. C'est le seul privilège qu'elle avait, se brosser les cheveux. Pitoyable. Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi elle portait une frange! Elle leur répondait qu'elle aimait bien et que de toute façon cela ne les regardait pas. Elle avait de longs cheveux noir légèrement ondulés, des yeux violets comme l'améthyste, des traits du visage assez marqué mais toujours féminin et un corps en 8 (Au niveau de la forme).

-Tu es en retard. Dépêche-toi, tu as du travail aujourd'hui. Dit-il quand elle entra dans la pièce principale.

Son père était Iwaldi, fils de Njord. Personne ne savait pourquoi il restait à sa forge plutôt que de se présenter au roi ! Il utiliser donc sa fille comme apprenti et bonne à tout faire : Elle devait se charger d'aller chercher ce dont il avait besoin pour forger, que ce soit à la mine, dans la forêt ou au puits à une demi lieue de la forge pour l'eau. Personne ne s'occupait d'elle, et, en même temps, ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Quand il n'était pas satisfait de ses « services », son père la privait du peu de pain qu'elle avait. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si un jour il avait osé l'aimait comme sa fille. Sigyn prit le bout de pain sur la table et n'en fit qu'une bouchée sous le regard strict de son père, celui qui voulait dire « Dépêche-toi! »Elle fini son verre, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Dans l'encadrement, elle s'arrêta et regarda son père froidement.

Elle sortit, prit le panier qu'elle posa sur son dos et se rendit à la mine. Elle était à environ une lieue et demie de là. Elle y alla à pieds, cela la faisait réfléchir. Il fallait qu'elle avale le fait que son père ne l'aime pas et que jamais il ne l'aimera. Elle eu des larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues. Cela la heurtait parce qu'elle continuait chaque jour à espérer. La jeune femme mit une demi-heure à arriver à la mine. Elle entra, se faufila au milieu des hommes, et elle s'engouffra dans le tunnel, là ou foisonnait ce que notre Cendrillon Svarte cherchait. Quand elle fut arrivée, elle mit ses gants, prit sa pioche et commença. Elle y mettait toute sa volonté et toute sa force, qui en passant n'était pas petite pour une jeune fille de 16 ans. Elle dû mettre quatre bonnes heures pour tout extraire. Quand elle eu fini, elle se précipita au croisement des ailes de la mines. Canaän, le chef du secteur, y distribuait de l'eau, Sigyn en prit et entra dans l'aile Est. Étant donné qu'elle était fille de forgeron mêlé d'un mineur, elle connaissait plutôt bien le chemin malgré elle car elle détestait ça, elle faisait ça depuis toute petite! Quand elle eu fini, elle fila à toute vitesse sur une des parois et recommença à piocher. Touts les hommes de la mines la regardait bizarrement, le pire c'est qu'elle savait pourquoi, et ne pouvait rien dire car elle ne voulait pas se créer des problèmes avec des Alfes Noirs qui faisai fois sa taille! Elle se remit au travail. Après une journée bien remplis, elle la termina par des extractions d'or et d'argent, elle rentra et fit la route avec Kaleb, son meilleur ami. Ils avaient tout deux un panier bien rempli! Et même si Kaleb voulait jouer les chevaliers servant en lui proposant de le porter, elle refusa poliment.

Quand elle eu atteint ce qui lui servait de maison, elle aperçut un cheval noir à la porte. Elle entra, posa lourdement et bruyamment son panier sur la table, ce dernier n'était pas léger. En se tournant vers son père elle aperçut un homme vêtu d'une armure or et noir, un peu de vert avec un casque… cornu! Elle fut légèrement surprise, de voir une personne apparemment de sang noble chez elle. C'était très inhabituel. Cet homme la fixa et la scruta longuement. Sigyn le fixa longuement à son tour. Elle se dit tout de suite qu'il était bel homme et trouva dommage qu'il ne reste pas plus longtemps qu'une journée! Ce sont décemment les nobles qui se marient avec les plus beaux hommes, quelle injustice! Elle regarda ses yeux, ils étaient vert Jade. Elle sentit une sorte de vibration en elle et elle en eu des frissons… la chaire de poule.

-Va dans la forêt chercher du bois plutôt que de nous importuner, lui cracha son père, tu me fais honte! Dit-il d'un air dédaigneux.

Il fini de parler avec l'homme, pendant que Sigyn se décrassait dans sa chambre. Quand elle ressortit, l'homme était partit, elle prit la hache à l'extérieur de la maison et se hâta alors dans la forêt qui était heureusement non-loin de là. Elle était fatiguée, il faisait nuit et par chance, le bois que son père préférait était assez prés de la lisière. En marchant, elle leva la tête et aperçut les étoiles. Elle réussit à atteindre les arbres qu'elle recherchait et commença. Après de longues minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, silencieusement, elle souhaita quelque chose. Elle voulait que cela change. « Par le père de toutes choses, faite que le reste de ma vie ne soit pas ainsi », puis elle recommença à porter des coups de hache, elle portait ces coups si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'elle voulait que tout les neufs royaumes entendent son appel. Un bruit de branches se brisant l'arracha de ses pensées, mais quand elle se retourna, elle ne vit qu'une ombre. Un animal surement. Elle repensa tout à coup au noble venu chez elle. Ses yeux… Qu'est ce que ses yeux étaient beaux et il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas que ses yeux! Il faisait nuit noir quand elle rentra. Son père dormait déjà à en juger par les vêtements étalés à terre. Il faudra qu'elle se lève plus tôt du lendemain pour laver ces derniers. Elle posa doucement le bois près de la cheminé, puis s'en alla se coucher.


	2. Chapter 2

** (Ellipse, durée: 1 ans)

Sigyn sortit de sa chambre, prit son pain, bu son eau puis se rendit dans l'atelier pour commencer à s'entrainer. Car c'est ce qu'elle faisait quand elle avait du temps libre, elle s'entrainait avec tout ce qui lui passait sous la main: épées, haches, hallebardes, couteaux… Elle y passa sa journée, ce qui l'étonna d'ailleurs car son père ne lui avait fait ou donner aucunes remarques ou aucuns ordres. C'était très inhabituel. Quand vint le soir, son père quitta l'atelier et la laissa toute seule.

-Tu fermeras quand t'auras fini, dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Sigyn partit peu de temps après, fermant minutieusement la forge comme l'avait ordonné son père. Elle traversa silencieusement la pièce principale, se rendit à sa chambre, enleva ses vêtements, puis s'allongea dans son lit. Par sa fenêtre, elle pouvait voir les étoiles. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit quelques minutes après.

Le vacarme qui la réveilla était tout bonnement assourdissant. Il l'était tellement que cela la fit tomber de son lit! Elle se releva en tenant sa tête, puis elle aperçut par la fenêtre une énorme assemblée de soldats en train de parler, vociférer et j'en passe! Elle sauta en moins de dix secondes dans ses vêtements et sortit de sa chambre, mais elle fut coupée net dans sa course par un autre homme qui était apparemment aussi de sang noble et qui faisait face à son père en lui tendant un énorme coffre apparemment remplis de pièces d'or qu'il accepta sans hésiter! Elle resta bouche bée.

-Sigyn, dit l'homme, je m'appelle Frey. (Il la salua poliment.) Ta mère m'envois te ramener sur Asgard. Dit-il calmement.

Sigyn afficha une grimace de surprise. Frey s'approcha doucement d'elle, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et sortit.

-Heimdall, ouvre le pont, cria-t-il, toi Sigyn, ne bouges pas! En lui souriant.

Soudain, Sigyn fut entouré d'une lumière intense aux multiples couleurs, sembla voler puis atterrit dans une salle, un dôme apparemment, complètement doré avec différents motifs sur les murs. Sigyn sentit ses jambes flageoler. Frey la rattrapa de justesse, ils avancèrent puis Frey salua l'homme à l'armure dorée puis sortit avec Sigyn sur le pont arc-en-ciel en direction du palais qui s'élevait de l'horizon. Ils étaient toujours accompagnés de leur escorte, mais Sigyn pensait que c'était superflu car, pourquoi avoir une escorte pour une personne juste euh… c'est vrai d'ailleurs! Pourquoi était-elle ici? Mais Sigyn laissa cette idée de côté quand elle rentra dans la ville, elle avait les yeux remplis d'étoile, elle était émerveillée de voir tant de splendeur, une cité si belle. De grands jardins luxuriants, des statuts et monuments imposant. C'était tout à fait somptueux. Quand elle vit une énorme porte dorée et ornée d'un symbole reconnaissable entre tous elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait au Palais, mais Frey s'arrêta juste devant une petite porte, elle devait être certainement pour le personnel.

-Tu es sur que tu veux y aller? Demanda-t-il, l'air de plaisanter.

Sigyn, gênée, hocha timidement la tête, Frey sourit, ouvra la porte et la fit entrer avec deux gardes en congédiant les autres. Elle traversa de nombreux couloirs, monta de nombreux escaliers, pour finir par arriver dans la plus grande des salles de bain qu'elle n'ait jamais vu! Elle devait faire facilement la taille de sa maison toute entière! Il y avait de nombreux meubles accrochés aux murs, de nombreuses commodes et de nombreuses tables posées tout autour d'une grande baignoire en argent. Soudain, 9 servantes arrivèrent en poussant les portes elles étaient toutes munie de brosses, savons et serviettes qu'elles posèrent sur les tables prévue à cet effet. Frey les lui présenta.

-Donc, Sigyn, dit-il en souriant, je te présente les 9 servantes qui vont t'apprêter pour la cérémonie : Angeyja, Atla, Eistla, Eyrgjafa, Gjalp, Greip, Imd, Jarnsaxa et Ulfrun. (Chacune d'elles hochant la tête à l'appel de son prénom.)

Sigyn hocha timidement la tête, pendant que les servantes versaient l'eau chaude qu'elles avaient apportée avec elles.

-Bon eh bien je te laisse te préparer, à tout à l'heure, dit-il en se retirant poliment, il ferma la porte.

Les 3 premières servantes commencèrent à déshabiller Sigyn avec la douceur d'une mère et la firent monter dans la baignoire dans le même temps que 2 des servantes versaient différentes huiles dans l'eau. Elles prirent des brosses et commencèrent à décrasser Sigyn de la tête aux pieds. L'une d'elles, Ulfrun, étala ce qui ressemblait à une crème sur ses épaule rougeâtre du à la chaleur de l'eau. Il n'y avait pas que les épaules de Sigyn qui étaient rougeâtre, ses joues étaient couleur rubis! Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé autant de gêne qu'a cet instant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit Ulfrun, notre travail est de faire en sorte que tu sois encore plus belle que tu ne l'es déjà pour la cérémonie. Et puis, en étant la fille de Freyja, déesse de la beauté et de l'amour, difficile de faire mieux! Dit-elle avec douceur.

Sigyn se détendit un peu. Les portes s'ouvrit à grand volée et une Dame entra, pleine de prestance, de grâce et toute en beauté. Freyja, de toute évidence. Cette dernière se figea à la vue de sa fille, et inversement.

-S-Sigyn, ma fille… (Elle s'approcha d'elle) tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle, émue.

Sigyn fit oui de la tête. Elle soupira de soulagement et s'assit à côté sur une chaise amenée par un garde.

-Sigyn si je t'ai ramenée ici auprès de moi, c'était pour t'arracher au monde de ta naissance. Je ne pouvais pas le faire auparavant car tu n'étais pas majeure, et cela aurait était mal vu par la noblesse. Ma chérie, tu vas être l'objet d'une cérémonie dans quelques minutes maintenant, pour revendiquer ton héritage et revendiquer le fait que tu es une princesse d'Asgard. Je vais demander à ce que tu sois faite déesse à ton tour. (Sigyn écarquilla les yeux) Bon dans cette cérémonie, Odin Père de tout énoncera quelques textes conventionnels, déclarera qu'il te reconnait comme fille adoptive et demandera si les membres de la famille royale t'acceptent. (Sigyn devint blanche) Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que tu pense, ils t'accepteront. (Sigyn se leva et sortit de la baignoire, Freyja se leva à son tour) Tu es entrée dans cette bassine en tant que fille de ton père, tu en ressors en tant que fille de ta mère. En laissant cette crasse dans ce bain, tu abandonne ton ancienne vie, dit-elle avec fierté.

En entendant cette phrase, Sigyn poussa un soupir de soulagement et sourit. Freyja lui embrassa le front. Les servantes lui amenèrent une robe. Grandiose! Entièrement bleue nuit, asymétrique: un ruban satiné brodé argent faisait le tour du dessous de sa poitrine, pour la mettre en valeur, et revenait sur son épaule gauche. Le bas de la robe était fait de tissus aussi doux que la caresse du vent et étaient superposés les uns sur les autres pour donné du volume. La traine était elle aussi brodée argent. Il n'y avait pas de fioritures, juste un robe longe brodée argent par endroit qui soulignée ses formes. Après s'être faite maquillée et parfumée, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle ne se reconnu pas! Une simple fille de forgeron transformée en véritable Demoiselle de la coure! Toute cette crasse laissée derrière, quel choc!

-Tu vas accomplir de grandes choses, ma fille, dit Freyja.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. « Entrer, dit une des servantes. Frey entra dans la pièce et resta sur le chambranle de la porte.

-Oh… quel changement! Tu n'es plus la fille de forgeron que j'ai laissé il y a moins d'une heure! (Sigyn perdu un peu de son sourire, elle détestait le fait qu'on lui rappel le fait qu'elle était fille de forgeron. Frey s'aperçut de son erreur) C'est fait, tout le monde t'attend.

Freyja fixa son frère avec un sourire, qu'il lui rendit. Sigyn comprit et sortit avec sa mère sous les compliments des servantes. Frey lui fit traverser maints et maints couloirs pour arriver à une grande arche. De là, ils pouvaient entendre les exaltations d'une foule. Sigyn commença à trembler et à réaliser que tout cela n'était pas un rêve.

-Calme-toi, dit Frey, ça va aller. (Elle commença à stresser, à s'agiter)

-Tout va bien se passer, dit Freyja.

Sigyn parvint à faire ralentir son rythme cardiaque. Frey posa une main protectrice dans son dos, puis ils avancèrent tous trois en direction de l'énorme foule. Freyja prit la main de sa fille, cette dernière la serra fort. Au fur et à mesure que Sigyn se rapprochait du monde, ses battements de cœurs se firent plus intenses, à tel point qu'elle n'entendait plus qu'eux. Frey la secoua un peu car elle devenait toute blanche.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, elle hocha la tête et se ressaisit.

Sigyn secoua la tête. Elle n'en était pas moins rouge. Elle arriva enfin à un niveau où toute la foule pouvait les voir, et c'est là que Frey et sa sœur adoptèrent une posture plus… solennelle, plus droite. Sigyn le regarda et en fît de même.

-Écoute moi, je vais te dire qui est qui, comme ça tu auras un peu moins de mal à te repérer et tu sauras à qui tu parle, d'accord ? (Dit-il discrètement pendant qu'ils marchaient, Sigyn hocha la tête.) Bon alors (Ils sont tous en armure): L'homme aux cheveux blanc sur le trône, avec une lance, qui se trouve tout au fond, c'est le père de toute chose: Odin. L'homme blond et musclé en armure à sa droite, en haut des marches c'est Baldr. (Ils passèrent au milieu de gardes disposé en allée) Juste en dessous, le blond tout aussi musclé avec son marteau c'est son petit frère Thor. Encore en dessous, le brun pareillement fait, c'est Loki son deuxième petit frère. Maintenant à la gauche d'Odin en haut des marches, la femme aux cheveux dorés et à la robe toute aussi dorée, c'est son épouse Frigga. Et enfin, juste en dessous, la femme aux cheveux blonds, c'est Brunehilde la petite sœur de Baldr.

Quand ils furent arrivés à quelques pas du trône, Frey alla se poster en dessous de Brunehilde et Freyja resta avec sa fille. Cette dernière sentait les milliers de regards du peuple courir sur elle, mais resta droite. L'homme aux cheveux blanc se leva de son trône, s'avança, frappa le sol de sa lance pour faire taire ses sujets et prit la parole.

-Peuple d'Asgard, ici aujourd'hui, moi Odin père de toutes choses, ai réunis la famille royale dans le but précis d'accueillir au sein de cette même famille une personne que je considère dorénavant comme ma propre fille, dit le père de toutes choses solennellement. Toi Freyja, tu es venue à moi, me demandant de donner à ta fille l'héritage qui lui revient de droit. Nies-tu ce fait ? Clama-t-il.

-Non, dit-elle.

-Et toi Sigyn, acceptes-tu de faire partie de cette famille qui est la mienne ? Ton héritage ? Demanda-t-il.

Gênée, la jeune fille ne sut répondre. Tout ces regards la mettaient mal à l'aise, pas seulement ceux de la foule derrière elle, mais aussi ceux de la famille royale. C'est alors qu'elle devint plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et que les frères et la sœur sourirent avec amusement. Elle entendit Thor murmurer quelque chose à l'intention des ses frères « Elle est adorable ! ». Ses frères et sa sœur étaient d'accord avec lui et rirent en cœur, ce qui ne manqua pas à Odin.

-Silence ! Tonna-t-il.

Freyja prit la parole à la place de sa fille.

-Oui, elle l'accepte. C'est pour ça qu'elle a fait ce long voyage.

-Approche Sigyn, dit-il gentiment voyant qu'elle était gênée, et agenouille-toi.

Sigyn approcha doucement du père de toute choses, monta les marches et s'agenouilla.

-Moi Odin, père de toutes choses, déclare que – du fait d'avoir accepté l'héritage qui lui ait été attribué le jour de sa naissance il y a exactement 18 ans – Sigyn fait partie intégrante de cette famille et est faite par la même occasion déesse_ de la fidélité et amie de la victoire, dit-il en pointant sa lance sur elle. Gungnir, ma lance, va dés maintenant déterminer ton statut militaire à nos côtés.

Baldr murmura quelque chose à l'intention de ses frères « C'est à ce moment là que ça devient intéressant ! » Thor et Loki lui exprimèrent leur accord.

Sigyn sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit la lance d'Odin sur son crâne, ce qui en fit sourire plus d'un! C'est alors que, contre toute attente, elle fut traversée d'une lumière aveuglante. Cela ne lui faisait pas mal, non, au contraire, cela lui procurait du soulagement. Comme si ce rayon de lumière la débarrassait d'un poids qu'elle avait toujours dû porter… celui de ses origines. Elle avait l'impression que cette lumière effaçait ses peines, ses blessures et surtout: le coté faible de sa personnalité. Celui qui l'empêchait d'être ce qu'elle était vraiment.

-Silence, entonna Odin pour faire taire les exclamations du peuple, après cet intermède je vous en pris reprenons. Sigyn, Gungnir t'a désigné en tant que magicienne d'Asgard. Mes chers fils, ma chère fille et ma chère épouse, acceptez-vous Sigyn, déesse de la fidélité et amie de la victoire à nos côtés en tant que princesse d'Asgard ?

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Ils répondirent tous les uns après les autres, et quelques réponses firent sourire Sigyn.

-Oui, fit Baldr.

-J'ai hâte de la voir se battre, fit Thor.

-Oui, fit Loki avec amusement.

-Oui, fit Brunehilde.

-Je suis impatiente de brosser ses cheveux, dit Frigga.

-Ainsi, fit Odin, au nom de mon père et son père avant lui, par Odin père de toutes choses, je te déclare princesse d'Asgard.

(Des applaudissements retentirent dés qu'il finit sa phrase.) Sigyn ressentit à ce moment là, de la joie, du soulagement et surtout un bonheur qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était heureuse. Freyja la serra fort dans ses bras.

-Je suis si heureuse pour toi, ma chérie! Joyeux Anniversaire! Lui dit-elle.

Sigyn lui rendit son étreinte et versa même une larme que sa mère essuya. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait autant aimée. La suite des évènements se passait dans une salle à part, la salle des fêtes. En s'y rendant, elle passa à côtés des cuisines et y entendit des médisances à son égard du genre « regardez, c'est elle » ou encore « c'est une fille de forgeron, pas une princesse ». Elle détestait ça, cela lui faisait de la peine, elle n'avait rien demandé à ce niveau là. Mais, comme l'a dit sa mère, cette vie est partie dans cette baignoire. Donc elle laissa le passé au passé et se décida à chérir les moments à venir. Elle arriva à la salle des fêtes. Immense! Mur doré, tout, tout était doré! Une fois installée aux côtés du père de tout et de son frère adoptif Thor, les festivités commencèrent. Les musiciens se mirent à jouer une musique au rythme soutenue et entrainant, les servantes versaient de l'hydromel et de l'alcool de grain et l'atmosphère était joviale. Tout le monde rigolait, Sigyn aussi… jusqu'à ce qu'une des nombreuses servantes qui donnaient de l'hydromel passe devant elle en la regardant de traver sans rien lui servir. De là, elle perdit son sourire. Thor vit cet affront.

-Servante, approchez je vous pris. (Elle vint, approcha la carafe de son verre mais Thor le cacha de sa main)Pouvez-vous me dire la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas servit ma sœur? Demanda-t-il avec calme.

La servante détourna le regard et répondit.

-Votre Altesse, c'est une Elfe Noire. Et tant que je travaillerai ici, jamais je ne servirai cette créature, dit-elle avec insolence tout en gardant son regard détourné.

Odin entendit tout, par chance. Il s'exclama alors:

-Vous êtes virée! (Elle grimaça de surprise) Maintenant servez-la. C'est un ordre! Dit-il, strict.

Sigyn se sentit mal à l'aise et blessée, mais essaya de laissait ça de côté.

-Allez, je t'invite à danser! S'exclama Thor en se levant de sa chaise.

-Pas si je l'invite en premier, rétorqua Baldr arrivé derrière lui.

-C'est donc là une nouvelle sœur, à ce que j'entends? Dit calmement un homme brun derrière Sigyn, qui elle aussi se levait.

-Tyr, s'exclamèrent les frères à l'unisson, frère comment vas-tu?

-Bien merci, rit-il, et comment s'appelle…

-Je te présente Sigyn, dit Baldr, notre sœur.

-Enchanté, dit-il en s'inclinant poliment. (Sigyn fit de même.)

Ils commencèrent à discuter de la mission de Tyr, puis de tout et de rien. Quant à Sigyn, elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis son arrivée sur Asgard. C'est alors qu'un dénommé Fandral fit son apparition.

-Messieurs, salua-t-il apparemment ivre, je vois que l'on traine avec l'ennemi! Je ne savais pas que les filles de forgerons étaient autorisées à venir racoler au Palais! Dit-il en gratifiant Sigyn d'un regard plus qu'obscène.

Sigyn grimaça d'indignation et de peine. S'en était trop. Elle se retira en portant une main à sa bouche pour retenir ses larmes et ne prit même pas la peine d'être polie. Elle bouscula Loki sans même s'excuser. Elle pouvait entendre Baldr corriger violement Fandral sur son comportement pendant que Thor expliquait à Loki ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle se réfugia sur le balcon.

Celui-ci avait une vue imprenable sur la belle Asgard, le panthéon de dieux. Asgard qui, pour des raisons sans fondements, détestait la nouvelle princesse. Elle appréciait tout de même la vue, celle d'en haut. Sigyn, fille d'en bas, se retrouva en l'espace d'une journée, fille d'en haut! Quelle histoire! Elle vaudrait peut-être la peine d'être contée.

-Sigyn, détailla une voix dans son dos. Cette dernière se retourna: Loki!

-Je ne savais pas qu'il se cachait une fille sous cette crasse, dit-il en faisant référence à l'année précédente où il l'avait vue.

Sigyn encaissa le coup. Loki se rapprocha d'elle.

-Je dois dire que tu es plutôt féminine pour une fille de forgeron, dit-il!

Sigyn voulue le gifler, mais il attrapa son poignet. Raté!

-On a du répondant à ce que je vois! dit-il, amusé.

-Lâche-moi!

-Mais ici, on est à la coure et on ne se défends pas comme ça!

-Lâche-moi! Elle se débâtit, les répliques montant au crescendo.

-Ici, on se sert des mots.

-Lâche-moi!

-Ici, on utilise sa langue.

-Lâche-moi!

-Allez fillette, défends-toi! Sourit-il.

-Lâche-moi Serpent!

Loki la relâcha, Sigyn recula pour s'appuyer contre le balcon, la main contre son cœur.

-C'est un bon début! Laisse la force brute et les coups derrière toi. Ici, seules les paroles ont de l'importance. Si ce que tu as été ne te plait pas tu n'as qu'à devenir plus forte, plus importante pour qu'on oubli et qu'on se souvienne de ce que tu deviendras. Les origines et les titres ne sont que des parures.

-Qu'en sais-tu, toi? Tu es fils de roi. Tu n'as jamais connus ça, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle. Tu as connus l'abondance de tout ce qui est possible d'exister. Moi je n'ai connus que la forge, les armes, la famine et les coups, rien d'autre.

Loki sourit puis se dirigea vers l'intérieur. Quant à Sigyn, elle reporta son regard sur Asgard, les larmes aux yeux.


	3. Part 2 Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Quelques années plus tard, Sigyn passa une matinée à son cour de maintenance mensuel car, même si elle était rentrée à la coure depuis maintenant 6 ans, elle avait toujours un peu de mal à se tenir droite. Il faut dire que 18 ans les épaules affaissées par les journées entières passées dans les mines à piocher sans répits pour satisfaire les demandes de son père, ça laisse quelques traces. Sigyn voulait prouver à sa mère qu'elle pouvait le faire. Freyja l'observait attentivement. Cela gênait Sigyn car elle voulait bien faire et elle voulait être... parfaite, à quelques détails près. Bref, elle commença sa première série de défilés, avec des livres sur la tête évidemment. Premiers essais: un pas… deux pas… trois pas… qua- non, elle tombe. Deuxièmes essais: un pas… deux pas… trois pas... un de plus et- non. Encore raté.

Freyja soupira, mais ne semblait pas déçue. Elle s'approcha de sa fille.

-Je dois y aller, je te retrouve tout à l'heure, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure, dit Sigyn calmement.

Freyja sortit de la bibliothèque. Sigyn se sentit un peu… déçue d'elle-même. Elle quitta elle aussi la bibliothèque après avoir poliment congédié les servantes. Elle marcha en direction de la salle d'entrainement au combat. Là, elle se retrouva dans un long couloir, alors elle réessaya: un pas… deux pas… trois pas… encore un… puis deux autres… Parfait...

-AHAA ! fit un homme grand et blond qui bondit sur elle.

-IIIIH! cria Sigyn en essayant de rattraper sans succès les livres qui étaient en train de tomber du haut de sa tête brune.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Princesse?! Qu'est ce que tu faisais?!

-Je m'entrainais, dit-elle.

-Avec ça? Arrête, on dirait mon frère!

-Lequel?!

-A ton avis?!

-Excuse-moi, mais tu n'en n'as pas qu'un seul, dit-elle comme si cela paraissait évidant, bon euh… Loki?!

-Gagné!

Sigyn ramassa les livres par terre.

-J'appelle pas ça m'entrainer, dit Thor.

-Oh mais je me doute! Mais j'ai dis m'entrainer, pas me battre. Et d'ailleurs ne t'en fais pas, on peut dire que je maitrise les armes avec beaucoup d'aisance.

-Toi? Articula-t-il surprit. Ça m'étonnerait! Dit-il avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Sigyn le regarda avec la même lueur, et surtout avec amusement! Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'entrainement. Cette dernière possédait des autels avec beaucoup d'armes. Thor retira sa cape et saisit son marteau, Mjolhnir. Il commença à le faire tournoyer à sa gauche puis à sa droite, à le lancer pour après le rattraper dans son dos. Sigyn, quant à elle, retira le par-dessus de sa robe de telle sorte qu'il ne gêne pas ses mouvements.

-Tu es très belle, petite sœur, dit-il.

-Je te remercie, dit-elle en faisant une révérence exagérée.

Ladite robe était faite d'un tissu aussi doux et léger qu'un nuage, le jupon était fendu aux jambes afin que la grâce et l'agilité des ses mouvements ne soient pas altérés. Le haut était fait de deux rubans venant se croiser sur son ventre, passant dans son dos pour revenir se croiser par deux fois sur la poitrine dans le but de ne pas paraitre trop dénudée, en dessous une pièce d'argent gravée de nombreux motif celtes venait se posé sur son ventre. Elle prit le sabre posé sur l'autel et se mit à le manipuler comme les grands « Senseï» (maîtres) samouraï de l'ère médiéval Midgardienne. (* kata de Kido contre Paï meï, juste avant le combat.). Thor en resta bouche bée.

-Où as-tu appris ça ? bredouillât –il au bout de quelques secondes.

-Tu sais, avoir été enfant de forgeron te force à connaitre un certain niveau mon frère !

Thor sourit, et le combat commença. Ils se tournèrent d'abord autour comme des prédateurs. Il courra vers elle et dirigea son marteau en direction de son ventre. Sigyn esquiva ce coup en sautant sur Mjolhnir pour faire un salto arrière afin de lui assener un coup de pied dans la mâchoire pour retomber en position défensive ; sabre en avant. Thor secoua la tête et du sang coula de son nez.

-Oh je t'ai fait mal ? S'enquit-elle. Je suis désolée !

-Ce n'est rien, dit-il en s'essuyant, continuons !

Nos guerriers se concentrèrent de nouveau. C'est notre maître de la magie, promue deux jours plus tôt, qui attaqua la première. Elle fit un pas en arrière, pour prendre de l'élan tout en reculant son bras afin de porter un coup puissant, et se lança. Son sabre et Mjolhnir s'entrechoquèrent en un bruit strident. Thor tournoya vers Sigyn, pendant que le bras de cette dernière était emporté par la puissance du choc, et porta un nouveau coup sur sa taille, qui l'envoya s'écraser sur le mur derrière elle. Celui-ci se trouvait quand même à l'autre bout de la pièce! Sigyn resta inconsciente une minute ou deux, le temps que la poussière levée par le fracas fulgurant du mur ne se dissipe. Thor se précipita à grande enjambées vers la princesse, craignant d'avoir frappé bien trop fort, et vit qu'elle peinait à bouger.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il pendant qu'il la retirait mur. Je crois que j'ai frappé un peu trop fort!

Sigyn voyait double et était quelques peu déséquilibrée, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de répliquer.

-« Un peu » ?! Tu plaisante ? Je n'ai jamais vus quelqu'un frapper avec autant de force ! Maintenant je comprends pourquoi on t'appelle le dieu du tonnerre ! Je ne préfère pas être du mauvais côté du marteau quand tu t'énerve ! dit-elle après s'être appuyée sur le bon pied pour ne pas avoir mal aux côtes.

-Je dois avouer que ma puissance n'équivaut à aucune autre! Dit-il, très fier.

-Prétentieux! Dit-elle en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de son frère.

-Non, c'est la vérité !

Ils commencèrent à avancer vers la porte.

-*soupire* Bravo à toi, comment je vais faire pour ton couronnement demain ?! Je ne pourrais remarcher normalement avant au moins un mois!

-Calme-toi, je vais demander à Loki d'arranger ça. Il connait parfaitement les sorts médicinaux, il t'aidera, dit-il en portant sa sœur dans ces bras.

-Je n'en doute pas. *en marmonnant pendant qu'ils sortent de la pièce* il faudra d'ailleurs que je lui demande comment il fait pour former quelque chose à partir d'un verre de vin…


	4. Part 2 Chapitre 2

_**Hi,**_

_**Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai été occupée dernièrement donc j'ai mis longtemps à écrire ce chapitre pourtant court et je m'en excuse encore.**_  
_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Il avançait avec fierté et avec un charisme un peu trop exagéré comme toujours. Son marteau à la main, Thor saluait la foule, cette dernière poussait de grands cris, hystérique pour la plupart. Ils l'acclamaient. Lui. Le prince qui allait devenir un Dieu Roi. Tout le peuple Asgardien était là. Il avançait et tous le regardaient. Odin sur son trône et Frigga à ses côtés. Sigyn se trouvait juste en dessous de Loki. Thor arriva devant le trône, posa son casque devant son genou déjà mit en terre et leva la tête vers le père de toutes choses. Odin frappa le sol de sa lance, Gungnir, pour faire taire la foule. La voix du Père de Tout s'éleva dans le silence de la gigantesque foule et prononça le discours d'usage sous le regard attentif et admiratif de son fils.

- Thor, fils d'Odin, mon héritier, premier de mes enfants, depuis si longtemps doté du puissant marteau Mjolhnir, forgé jadis au cœur d'une étoile mourante. Son pouvoir est sans égal en tant qu'arme de destruction ou outil de construction : un compagnon de choix pour un roi.

Sigyn posa ses yeux améthyste sur Loki. Il regardait Thor. Elle savait à quel point il désapprouvait le fait que ce dernier soit Roi. Sigyn était un tout petit peu d'accord avec lui. Avoir pour Roi un homme qui ne pense qu'à la guerre et à conquérir des royaumes, ce n'est pas forcement le meilleur choix…

- Je protège, reprit Odin, et défend Asgard et les vies des innocents à travers les Neufs Royaumes…

Soudain, Sigyn avait ressentit quelque chose… une chose… indescriptible... comme si son instinct venait de la prévenir de quelque chose. Non, ce n'est pas possible! Heimdall n'aurait pas pu louper quelque chose de si dangereux pour la sécurité de tout un peuple. Sigyn se ressaisit. « _Tu délire, arrête un peu !_ » pensa-t-elle. Elle écouta de nouveau.

- Fais-tu serment de veiller sur les Neufs Royaumes ? demanda Odin à son fils.

- J'en fais serment, répondit fièrement Thor.

- Fais-tu serment de préserver la paix ?

- J'en fais serment.

- Fais-tu serment d'être indifférent à l'égoïsme et à l'ambition et à te consacrer uniquement au bien de ces royaumes ?

- J'en fais serment ! clama ce dernier, levant Mjolhnir.

Sigyn, connaissant bien son frère depuis maintenant 6 ans, savait qu'être indifférent à l'ambition et à l'égoïsme serait un peu difficile. Elle souhaitait que cela change… Bon, pas totalement parce que sinon il ne serait plus sa grosse peluche dure comme un rock à l'extérieure et douce à l'intérieure. Mais bon, un peu de changement ne ferait pas de mal!

- Alors en ce jour, moi, Odin, Père de Toutes Choses, te proclame donc...

Sigyn avait levé les yeux vers celui qu'elle considérait aujourd'hui comme son père adoptif et vit que l'ombre d'une peur sans nom était venu assombrir son visage. Cette peur, Sigyn en avait ressentit assez durant toutes ces années passées sur Svartalfheim pour les reconnaitre toutes une par une en moins d'une fraction de seconde. Sigyn connaissait bien cette peur là, cette peur qui vous prend les tripes mais que vous n'affichez pas par fierté. Cette peur qui désinhibe tout, celle qui vous fait prendre conscience que la vie peu basculée seulement d'un geste ou d'une parole.

- Les Géants des Glaces ! annonça Odin, détournant le regard. Faites évacuer la salle, s'exclama-t-il sans peur, Mes enfants, venez avec moi.

Thor et Loki suivirent leur père, laissant Sigyn sur les marches. Loki se retourna vers elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais?!

-Q-… E-…

-Mais viens ! dit-il en la pressant.

Sigyn et Loki se hâtèrent alors de rejoindre leur père dans les couloirs. Après quelques escaliers descendus, ils arrivèrent dans la salle des reliques. Elle qui était recouverte d'une couche de glace. Le destructeur retourna derrière ses barreaux tandis qu'ils continuèrent à avancer dans ce froid macabre.

-les Jotuns doivent payer pour leurs méfaits, dit Thor en regardant le désastre glacé qu'était la salle des reliques.

-Ils ont payé, payé de leurs vies, fit Odin en regardant Le Coffres Des Hivers Passés, le destructeur a fait son œuvre. Le coffre et sauf et tout est bien.

-Tout est bien, fit Thor, ces monstres ont forcés l'armurerie. Si les géants des glaces n'avaient volé ne serait-ce qu'une de ces reliques-

-Ce n'est pas le cas, fit Odin.

-Eh bien je veux savoir pourquoi ! s'exclama Thor.

Loki regarda son frère, puis regarda Odin. Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne parle. Thor était vraiment, vraiment très énervé. Sigyn intervint.

-Thor, dit-elle avec une petite voix, je pense que-

-Sigyn, tu n'es que la fille d'un forgeron. Tu ne connait rien à l'art de la guerre, donc je crois que je vais pouvoir me passer volontiers de tes piètres conseils, dit-il sans la regarder.

Sigyn sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre l'espace d'une seconde. Il se remit à battre, mais il était alors plus serré. Loki vit que cette réflexion l'avait blessée, alors il posa une main protectrice sur son dos. Odin n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Sigyn se retourna et s'en alla dans la salle des fêtes. Odin repartit de son côté et Loki suivit son frère. Thor arriva dans la salle des fêtes et retourna la table. Sigyn était assise sur les marches, le regard dans le vide, puis Thor vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

-Sigyn, j-

-Tais-toi! Je vais essayer de faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu et ni toi, ni moi, ni aucune autre personne ne reparlera de ce que tu m'as dis sous peine d'une raclée digne de Ragnarok ! fit-elle sans prendre la peine de regarder Thor à son tour.

Il se tût. Loki vint s'assoir à côtés d'eux.

-J'ai ressentis quelque chose d'étrange tout à l'heure, enchaîna Sigyn, comme si je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Mais, fit Thor en fronçant les sourcils, tu m'as dit que tu ne te fiais plus à ton instinct depuis Nornheim.

-Je le sais, mais là, c'était différent. C'était comme si cela voulait crier à travers moi, c'est très étrange.

-Eh bien, peut-être était-ce le destin qui te disait de l'écouter. La prochaine fois tu l'écouteras ! fit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Sigyn soupira et reporta son regard sur le banquet gâché et éparpillé au sol par la saute d'humeur de Thor.

-Si ça peut te consoler, dit Loki, je pense que tu as raison. Si les géants des glaces ont trouvé un moyen de pénétrer en Asgard, ils pourraient recommencer… avec une armée. Mais, tu ne peut rien faire sans défier père.

Sif et les trois guerriers arrivèrent au même moment et Thor les regarda avec une intention bien claire dans las yeux.

-Non non non non non, je connais ce regard, fit-il connaissant son frère.

-C'est le seul moyen de renforcer nos frontière une fois pour toute, dit Thor.

-C'est de la folie !

-Folie ? Quelle genre de folie, fit Volstagg levant le nez de son énorme en cas.

-Nous partons pour Jotunheim, fit Thor avec détermination.

Volstagg s'esclaffa pendant que Fandral tentait de l'en dissuader.

-Mon père a forcé les porte de Jotunheim, a vaincu leur armée et s'est emparé de leur écrin. Nous, il nous faut simplement des réponses.

-Nous n'avons pas le droit, répliqua Sif.

Malgré les tentatives de Sif et Loki pour empêcher Thor de partir pour Jotunheim, il se décida.

-Mes amis nous partons pour Jotunheim !

Ils partirent alors en direction de l'armurerie, chercher leurs armes. Sif et les trois guerriers prirent leurs armes habituelles. Sigyn s'avança auprès d'une sorte d'autel pour prendre ses armes quand Loki, interloqué par leurs apparences, se racla la gorge avant de dire :

-Ehm… peux-tu me dire quelles sont ces choses ?

-Eh bien… ce sont mes armes, dit-elle en fixant Loki dans les yeux.

Loki acquiesça en faisant un petit signe de tête.

-Pourquoi ? Elles paraissent si étranges que ça ?

Lesdites armes étaient enfaite deux duo de haches-doubles reliées entre elles par une chaine faite d'un acier quasiment indestructible qu'elle attachait dans son dos. La forme que cela avait ressemblait aux « nunchakus » midgardiens… la princesse n'avait pas que cela, elle avait aussi une dague sanglée à sa cuisse droite. Elle fit une très jolie démonstration de ses armes à son frère et à Loki, qui la regardaient d'un air surprit.

-D'accord… fit Thor en changeant son regard de direction.

-Et sinon, quelles son tes armes ? demanda Sigyn à Loki alors qu'elle montait sur son cheval.

-Une dague, dit-il en montant lui aussi sur son cheval.

Sigyn leva un sourcil et éclaira son visage d'un sourire. C'est alors que, en regardant le dieu du tonnerre monter en selle, nos guerriers mages s'élancèrent en direction du Bifrost.

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre, le suivant arrivera prochainement et merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire.**_  
_**Merci à ceux qui m'inspire et à SkyA qui a toujours la gentillesse de corriger certains points ^^!**_

_**Aleera.**_


End file.
